A Little Girl Grew Up To Fast (A Dance Moms Fanfiction)
by Yo Elizabeth Just Ate It
Summary: The Pittsburg Mental Hospital has chosen 7 girls to go with the famous Abby Lee Miller and compete around the country. How will the girls cope? Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a Dance Moms Fanfic. I wrote it with the help of one of my closest friends, she also made the picture. I got the idea from an amazing user on here, she gave me permission to write it! Enjoy!

"Below you'll find listed the patients who have been selected for your dance program. It lists their condition, and general information about them. All patients here at The Pittsburg Mental Hospital are thriving here, so I hope your program will help their progress. All selected patients have dance experience."

Mackenzie Ziegler  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Time hospitalised: 2 years  
Ward: 3  
Illness: Schizophrenia

The patient appears in a dreamlike state most of the time. She will scream out and become slightly violent, but then remember nothing. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Madison Ziegler  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Time hospitalised: 3 years  
Ward: 5  
Illness: Bulimia Nervosa

This patient has been hospitalised for 3 years, and improves in baby steps. She will eat food, but then excuses herself to the bathroom to force it back up. She is underweight. This patient has been chosen for the dance program.

Chloe Lukasiak  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Time hospitalised: 1 year  
Ward: 9  
Illness: Suicidal

The patient has attempted to take her life 3 times in the past year. She almost succeeded the first time. The patient is slowly improving. This patient has been selected for the dance program.

Paige Hyland  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Time hospitalised: 2 years  
Ward: 5  
Illness: Anorexia Nervosa

The patient is extremely underweight, but continues to think she is overweight. She eats very little, and exercises excessively. When forced to eat, she becomes anxious and is prone to panic attacks. This patient has been chosen for the dance program.

Brooke Hyland  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Time hospitalised: 5 years  
Ward: 5 years  
Illness: Depression

This patient has been with us the longest. She battles with suicidal thoughts everyday. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Nia Frazier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Time hospitalised: 2 years  
Ward: 3  
Illness: SAD (Severe Anxiety Disorder)

This patient is the easiest to work with. But the patient is capable of becoming extremely worried/ nervous/ anxious about things, and develops panic attacks because of this. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Kendall Vertes  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Time hospitalised: 3 years  
Ward: 15  
Illness: Suicidal, Self harm

This patient has had a bad family history, which she refuses to talk about. The patient has strong flashbacks. She has attempted suicide twice, and has many scars. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

A/N: Tell me what you thought in the reviews! It gets better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzie's POV

I wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding, mouth dry, adrenalin pumping through my veins. My horrific nightmare still replaying on a loop through my head. It's been the same the last four nights. I don't dare tell anyone here though, they will just blame it on my 'condition'. What they really mean is my schizophrenia. I am not ashamed of it. But this is different. It was more real. Every night it has been the same, I'm on stage performing a dance and it's all going well until I miss a turn. Then everyone starts screaming my name and throwing things at me. I run away but they chase me. Then I seem to be stuck, and they catch up to me and order me to start doing pirouettes. I can't disobey and the world just spins. And the noise builds and builds while the world is turning blurry I am spinning so fast. Then it feels like everything's about to explode, but then I wake up. I don't know what this really means.

Sitting up, I hear my nurse, Emma, walk into the room. She gives me a big smile and tucks her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Hi Emma!" I greet her warmly. Emma is one of the few people I trust, she is so nice and kind and helps me with anything I need. "Hi Kenzie!" She smiles back at me "Remember how I told you that the board was thinking of choosing some girls for the competition team?" I nod, I can only vaguely remember it though. "Well you've been selected!' I gasp and jump out of my bed. "Really? So I get to dance again, like I used to?" Emma nods and I wrap my arms around her waist. She returns my hug and then says "Now lets get you dressed and then I can take you down to the main hall where the dance teacher is taking your class"

After I had gotten changed into some of my old dance wear I had, I don't remember why I brought it to the hospital when I first came here but I'm glad I did, Emma, Asia (my best friend) and I walked down to the main hall. Entering a large spacious hall with white walls and a wood floor, I see that there are already girls here. Some I recognise, Brooke who has been here the longest, my sister Maddie and her friend Chloe. They are all stood in a line so me and Asia quickly hurry over and join them. Stood in front of us was a lady with brown hair and a jet black t-shirt. Next to her was a very pretty lady. I wonder what these dance classes will be like...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up next week!


End file.
